Kánitore
History The Great Canine Empire of Kánitore is a primarily mediterranean nation that was founded many centuries ago when warring packs of species-exclusive dogs that romped around the north of the continent Vultierra were united by a Great War. The war for unification began when an Arcanine warrior named Remus had a vision from the Zacian Goddess Minerva in which he was commanded to unite the various packs into one nation. Soon enough, with the power of Minerva and a doublade that was once Remus' father, the Arcanine successfully defeated foes, amassed an army, and mobilized them for a series of battles that would soon unite the packs into one country divided into three courts based on geographic location. It was here that the country of dogs had been born. However, the land to the south of the newborn empire would remain unclaimed up until today- since these territories were far less organized and difficult to maintain due to the inconsistencies between the tribes that existed. These lands would soon be dubbed “The Ferallands” and born out of these lands would be the small city-state of #Solustra. Soon to follow the founding of what would be the country's first three courts of the Iron Dogs, the Tsardom and the Centurions would be a mass migration of canine immigrants from the countries of #kaulseg and #belecellia. This great migration was sparked by two things: one was an influx of runaway pachirisus that were being chased by the immigrants until they found themselves in the peninsula of Kánitore. Another reason for the mass migration were rumors of a giant golden fire hydrant buried underground that everyone sought to find. Turns out, there was no treasure and the dogs that did migrate from their native countries felt like it was home and decided to stay with the native Kánitorians, soon integrating into their society with courts that fit them, complete with provinces and preset duties as members of said courts.(edited) Once the 6 Courts were finally established, they immediately began to scramble for colonies left and right while expanding and developing individually. Despite being ruled under one emperor, each court sought to outdo one another in the art of conquest and began travelling all over the world-- warring with anyone they saw and attempting to claim their nation as part of the Kánitorian Empire. Some endeavors were successful (like when Kánitore had successfully claimed #solustra and #tameu as colonies) while others resulted in stalemates and close defeats (like in #kaulseg or #belecellia). However, the ruthless and all-powerful Kánitorian army was no match for the Civil War in the 1700's that not only caused them to lose the colonies they worked so hard to gain but also to potentially lose the unity they once had. When one court mysteriously disappeared and 3 courts wanted to split, Civil War broke out. The Emperor at the time attempted to maintain order and unity, but faced fierce opposition from the 3 courts that defected, who would soon be known as the Order of Cerberus. The colonies the empire once had slipped out of the Emperor's and Alphas' grasps before the rebellion was quelled by a ninetales named Frida Pizarro, who murdered the Alphas that headed the three defective courts and allowed the Emperor to reunite the nation and improve on the government system to prevent future outbursts. At this point, only one colony remained, #tameu, and as always-- all the courts scrambled to claim it and divide it out, only for them to lose it decades later due to unrest sparked by a mass immigration of cats into the country, and an affair between an Alpha and the feline leader of the colony with some rumors of the emperor himself having some involvement as well. Now, the Empire enforces a world peace agenda with Embassies all over the world to attempt to right it's past wrongs of conquest.